Tokoy 2 mew Chap 1, Lost daughter of ichigo
by MewMewVocaloid
Summary: Ichigo is killed by a new breed of aliens, leaving behind a 7 year old girl to fend for herself. THe mew lab creates a new mew project but discovers the key ingredient is the lost daughter of ichigo.


**Mew Mew lab, shirogane and asakasan **

"Something's wrong with the mew project" "huh?" "Ichigo had a daughter, before she died. We need her if we are going to beat the rosette crusaders." "Hmm. Send sapphire to find her."

A small tender hand pulls gently on my dress. I can't ignore her anymore; I turn to face a blond little girl with a troubled expression in her blue eyes. Soft white ears peek out from her jagged hair. "I need you Kaen." A puzzled expression crosses my face. Huh? What is she talking about?I continue on my walk to Office Market but I can tell the little girl is watching. I come up to the entry of the store, the girl at my heels. "Kaen." Why is she following me_? _"Shouldn't you be in school?" I say. She looks at me strangely and reply's "shouldn't you?" I sigh, I should be in school but I have more important things to worry about than an education. Work is the only way I manage to survive. The daily pay I receive keeps my heart beating. I stare at the girl and she gives me a helpless look. She doesn't know what it means to be helpless, to be orphaned, to be constantly hiding from the authorities. "Go away kid." I say with a cold tone in my voice. She gives me a look that makes me squirm and heads for the brown school building.

I continue my usual shift by my mind keeps reverting back to the girl. The look on her face reminded me of my own. All I remember is seeing a lady with short pink hair, supposedly my mother being killed by a tall, elfish boy levitating over the soft red carpet that adorned the floors. I remember myself crying and hiding under a table. The day drags on and I am haunted with the memory.

I peer up at the small, run down building that I call my home, cautiously look around and enter the door. The halls are peeling and there is no electricity, but I'm lucky to have shelter. The police don't take living illegally too well.

I decide to treat myself and have lunch at café mew mew. The girlish building disgusts me but the cakes are fantastic. I notice the blond child; she was wearing a waitress uniform. Her ears are gone but when she spots me her friendly smile reverts to a look of sadness. I order a cake and a handsome man delivers it and pulls me into the kitchen.

"Kaen, we need you… To fight aliens. Our first mew project was a success but a new breed of aliens has threatened to harm the earth." Aliens! That couldn't be. "I'll work in the diner" I say. It must pay its workers a great deal of money; I saw the sapphire pendant on the blond waitress's neck. "The man gives me a funny smile and says "I'm Asakasan, this is Shirogane." "You might want to know the waitress too, this is Sapphire." I stare at Sapphire; I should have guessed her name. Her blue eyes glitter like gemstones. "Alright here is your outfit and table 10 needs a strawberry cream pie."Shirogane orders.

I work until Sapphire and I find ourselves carrying delivery to a rich maiden. We walk in silence and sapphire stares at me. Suddenly we are face to face with a two giant seagulls. Sapphire kisses a gold and pink pendant. "Mew Sapphire METAMORPHOSIS!" She transforms and is wearing a blue dress with blue armbands. Blue boots envelop her feet and smooth rabbit ears spring out from her short blond hair. A band forms around her leg and a necklace appears. "Mew Sapphire Speed arrow!" A bow and arrow appear, she takes down the monster and leaves me with the bigger, more menacing seagull. I am clueless but my body seems to know what to do. "Mew Flame METAMORPHOSIS!" I transform and wear a red tube top and a matching mini skirt. Pink boots and red and white armbands appear. A red and pink leg band wraps around my leg and a white necklace places itself on my neck. My maroon hair turns pink and is let down and loose. White peacock feathers grow out of my back and fishnets wrap around my legs. "Mew Flame white fire samurai sword!" A sharp sword with a peacock design on the handle and the blade white with immense heat lands in my gloved hands. I thrust the sword towards the monster and pierce its heart. The seagull returns to its original harmless form and so do I. I collapse on the ground, confused and bewildered.

Asakasan and Shirogane greet me. "Congratulations you defeated your first chimera with ease. You are now a mew mew! You are now part of a group that fights aliens to defend the earth. Each mew mew has the animal DNA of an endangered animal. You are a white peacock and sapphire is a pygmy rabbit. Each mew also has a star mark, yours is on your arm and you will be able to find other mews by looking for the mark." Asakasan smiles. "This is machigo. He will be able to tell when an alien chimera is around." He hands me a flying strawberry and I freak out. "I can't be a Mew Mew, I can't defend the Earth!" Shirogane grins. "You're not just a mew mew you're the leader of the mew mews and it's your job to find the other mews. Also I need you to go to school; your intelligence levels are high so you will attend regular classes, it will help you find the other mews. We have gotten you a nice apartment and you will come to work after school." I agree but the whole thing doesn't make sense.

I return to my home to sleep hoping this is just a dream, but when I get home I find directions and a key to my new apartment. I head there; it is the start of something weird, bizarre, new, but also something exiting.


End file.
